Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and more specifically to controlling a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine having a variable valve actuation device for varying an actuation characteristic of an intake valve.
Description of the Background Art
A variable valve actuation device is generally known for varying an actuation characteristic of an intake valve of an internal combustion engine. Some variable valve actuation devices are configured to be capable of varying at least one of an amount of lifting an intake valve and a working angle on the intake valve. The variable valve actuation device allows an internal combustion engine to have a modified operational characteristic.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-299594 discloses an internal combustion engine including a variable valve actuation device. More specifically, when the engine is automatically stopped, provided that the engine is restarted, the variable valve actuation device operates to allow an intake valve to be worked by a working angle increased to obtain a maximum decompression effect. Furthermore, when the engine is manually stopped and starting it at low temperature and doing so at high temperature are both expected, the variable valve actuation device operates to allow the intake valve to be worked by a working angle reduced to be smaller than when the engine is automatically stopped.